Want
by MyimmortalHadenXCharm
Summary: Tulio finally has to choose between partner and lover when Miguel decides to leave.


_DISCLAIMER- I own everything except for the charecter's names and the song lyrics. It is preferable to listen to the song while you're reading. ^^_

* * *

_MIGUEL-_

* * *

_Mr. Blue,  
I told you that I love you  
Please believe me_

* * *

"Why are you leaving Miguel? Don't you still care about me? I thought we were partners.", Tulio asked, eyes full of sadness.

"Of course I care about you. We'll always be best friends."

Miguel's heart ached, he wanted so badly to be more than best friends, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Not with Chel around.

"Don't you see? I'm leaving for you. You'll be happier when I'm gone."

"No." Tulio choked. "You can't go, Please stay."

* * *

_Mr. Blue,  
I have to go now, darling  
Don't be angry_

* * *

"I only want whats good for you. Chel is good for you. Marry her, and never look back." Miguel said without smiling.

"I...I-"

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Miguel smiled sadly.

"I don't want you to go."

"Yes you do, Honey. Marry Chel." Miguel said forcefully.

Tulio wanted so badly to just force him to stay. He didn't want to go on alone.

"You can't go!" Tulio said desperately, voice cracking.

"Why!" Miguel shouted, suddenly angry, getting frustrated.

"Because I want you to stay." Tulio forced out, tears building.

"You want Chel, Tulio." Miguel said, choking up himself.

"I don't want Chel, I want you." Tulio said quietly, almost embarrassedly.

Miguel blinked, meeting Tulio's eyes.

"You don't. Just marry Chel, Tulio." Miguel turned away.

"But... but, I thought you were supposed to marry someone you were in love with."

"You do love her Tulio." Miguel said back.

"But... I thought you were supposed to marry someone... that you want to be with your whole life."

Miguel didn't respond.

"I don't want her, I want you." Tulio said almost silently.

Miguel didn't respond, and Tulio closed his eyes, staring at his back, unable to see his face.

"Please don't go... I want to be with you forever." Tulio whispered, the wind carrying his words.

Tulio closed his eyes, barely containing the moisture in them.

After a few moments of silence, Tulio took a shaky breath, ready to say the words that he hoped would make Miguel stay.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Miguel grab him forcefully, pulling his face down into a deep kiss.

* * *

_I know that you're tired  
Know that you're sore and sick and sad for some reason_

_So I leave you with a smile  
Kiss you on the cheek  
and you will call it treason_

* * *

He didn't know where to place his hands, they just hovered over Miguel's hips, melting into his warm lips, physically unable to kiss back.

He felt like crying when Miguel held the back of his head gently, keeping his face close. So sweet, and gentle.

They swayed dangerously, when Tulio realized that Miguel was on his tip toes, and leaning into him. His warm chest was pressed against his.

Miguel finally pulled away, leaving Tulio blushing furiously.

The blonde stayed silent, watching Tulio with sparkling eyes.

Tulio took the blonde's hands in his own shaking ones, gathering his courage.

"Miguel?"

The blonde met his eyes, not answering.

"Marry me." It was a command, not a question. He'd never been more sure of anything, in a moment.

He hadn't known that one kiss, his first kiss with a man, could make him feel such painful, powerful love.

Miguel smiled sadly, taking his hands away.

"No." He replied, heart burning.

Tulio frowned.

"No? Why?"

Miguel's heart clenched at the heart-break and tears in his partners eyes.

* * *

_That's the way it goes some days  
A fever comes at you without a warning_

_And I can see it in your face  
You've been waiting to break since you woke up this morning_

* * *

"Because you don't want it. Marry Chel."

"No! I want you. Please!" Tulio knelt in front of him.

"I want you, I love you. Please. Marry me." Tulio begged.

Miguel remained silent, causing Tulio even more distress.

"Please, Believe me, I love you!"

* * *

_Mr. Blue,  
I told you that I love you  
Please believe me_

* * *

Tulio grabbed Miguel's hands again, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"Please, I want to be with you forever. Please?"

Miguel blinked at the tears in his eyes, nodding.

Tulio sighed shakily in happy relief, beaming, snatching Miguel up and going back in the house with him.

Miguel wrapped his arms around his fiance's neck burying his head in his chest, as he was carried up the stairs.

"Do you love me, Miguel?" Tulio mused aloud.

"I love you." He smiled, kissing the dark haired man on the cheek.

* * *

_Mr. Blue,_  
_I told you that I love you_  
_Please believe me_

_Mr. Blue,_  
_I have to go now, darling_  
_Don't be angry_

_I know that you're tired_  
_Know that you're sore and sick and sad for some reason_  
_So I leave you with a smile_  
_Kiss you on the cheek_  
_and you will call it treason_

_That's the way it goes some days_  
_A fever comes at you without a warning_  
_And I can see it in your face_  
_You've been waiting to break since you woke up this morning_

_Mr. Blue,_  
_Don't hold your head so low_  
_That you can't see the sky_

_Mr. Blue,_  
_It ain't so long since you were flying high_

_Mr. Blue,_  
_I told you that I love you_  
_Please believe me_

_- Mr Blue, by Catherine Feeny_

* * *

Don't forget to review. :)


End file.
